Private School Girl
by Crackfiction
Summary: Hinata Hyuga has never talked to a non-related boy her age before but after her school introduces a new course this all changes. How will she cope? Guaranteed romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All my plot!! But I don't own Naruto

**Dedication:** Oscar Wilde "All art is quite useless"

**Private School Girl**

(Used all the prompts lovely, at least I'm going to)

* * *

Hinata resisted the urge to scream as she lay in bed, tossing and turning. She couldn't slow down the many images passing through her mind. Spinster, old lady who lives alone with her cats, teacher teaching past her expiry date…so many fears rolled into one. Hinata lurched out of her bed and grasped her midnight blue hair; she pulled at it hopelessly and wondered silently at the walking disaster she was. Not like she was walking at that moment but still. Hinata reached for her bedside table and blindly fumbled for her lamp switch. Click. A warm glow spread across her bed and she glanced at her watch, 2 am. Hinata curled into a ball and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Now that she thought about it, all those images weren't that sinister and yet she would rather die by an axe murderer than end up as… Hinata shook her head and decided she needed to express her fears, wants…and needs. Hinata reached for the pen and notepad lying on her bedside table and she began to scribble down her thoughts.

**8/6/09**

Can't sleep. Worrying about the future. I know it's stupid and yet…What if… That's all I can think, what if. What if I end up an old cat lady with no life, what if I'm destined to be lonely, what if my career will be as a primary school teacher and what if everyone I know finds love and I don't.

Hinata shook her head and groaned as she threw the pen and paper to the floor, she had enough. Hinata quickly shoved the two thrown items under her bed and slipped under her covers. She'll just go to sleep and take each day as it comes. At least that's what she told herself.

* * *

Hinata sighed as she shouldered her green bag and walked to her locker; school. She glanced at the park like appearance of the high school she went to. Private. All girls. Hinata appreciated that her parents were willing to sacrifice nearly all there money to send their two daughters to such a prestigious college and yet… Hinata couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to go to a public school; she was slightly scared by the thought. Public usually meant co-ed and…co-ed obviously meant boys, Hinata had never talked to a boy her age in her life, besides Neji of course but he didn't count. She had been going to Konoha Ladies' College all her life and she didn't know what life was like outside of it. All she knew was the Hyuga Mansion and school, if she ever went out it was with her family. Hinata sighed, she felt like her life was pointless. She never used to think life was so hopeless; maybe it was an identity crisis. Hinata forced on a smile as her best friend, Karin, walked up.

"Hinata, guess what!" Karin squealed.

"What?"

"Anko is holding a camping meeting at lunch, the whole year needs to participate in it. It sounds exciting," Karin grabbed Hinata's arm and they strolled to the locker area.

"What are we doing?" Hinata asked absentmindedly.

"Well, we do camping things, you hike and stuff and then you have to complete other activities as well, like sport and community service."

Hinata nodded, sounded okay, maybe it would help take her mind off her rather dull existence, "Everyone doing it?"

"Mhmm, so after P.E we are all meeting in the gym! I have a feeling it's going to be great!" Karin beamed, "Oh, I need to go to latin, see you!"

Hinata waved as the bubbly girl bounced off to her latin class, only Karin could be so energetic on a Monday morning even when she knew that she had to learn a dead language. Hinata shook her head and shuffled to her locker, she quickly took out her timetable and smiled slightly. Double art, that should cheer her up a little bit. Hinata pulled out her sketchpad and turned to find Sakura and Ino. Hinata put her head down and tried to side step them, too late.

"Hyuga! Hows it going?" Sakura asked.

Ino laughed behind her.

"Fine," Hinata muttered, her eyes downcast, there were two types of people in Konoha Ladies' College –girls who have never interacted with a person from the opposite sex and who were terrified of having to meet them and then there were the girls who first met guys at the age of 12 and who have had a series of sexual relationships ever since.

Ino and Sakura were the latter, they were _real_ rebels. They had ear piercings and Sakura had died the tips of her hair blonde. Most girls didn't dare talk to them or make eye contact, they were afraid they would get hurt in some way. Hinata snorted to herself, these girls could hurt, she was positive that syphilis wasn't a good thing. Even though Hinata hated them and even though she thought they were bimbos she was too scared to say anything. Everyone knew that people who didn't have their virginity were at the top of the food chain.

"Have a nice weekend?" Ino asked.

"What did you do?" Sakura smiled.

Hinata shrugged, "N-

"Did you stray too far from your parents, rebel," Ino smirked.

"Now don't be nasty Ino, what did you do Hinata?" Sakura asked.

Hinata breathed deeply and resisted the urge to cry, people could be so horrible, "I didn't really do anything."

"Did you go out?"

"Yes."

"With who?" Ino squealed and came up closer to Hinata's face.

"My…family."

"Wow, _you're_ cool," Sakura laughed as she and Ino strutted off in their short pleated skirts.

Hinata wondered how the two of them got away with it, school rules was that you had to have your uniform at knee length or longer. Hinata sighed and placed a hand on her reddened cheek, being humiliated by the people who rank at the top of the social pyramid wasn't a good way to start her day.

* * *

"Hinata, do you have deodorant?" Karin asked as the girls changed out of their P.E gear, "I'm so disgusting and drenched in sweat and I forgot to bring some."

Hinata smiled, Karin always forgot deodorant, "No, only have roll on."

"Karin, can you tighten my bra strap," Tenten called out, "Mine got loose somehow."

Hinata blocked out the many screaming voices of teenage girls and ignored the debate going on next to her about whether tampons or pads was better. All girls' schools were okay in the sense that you didn't have to hide anything or pretend to be somebody you weren't…at least most of the time.

"Alright, girls out now! Meeting," Anko shouted from the change room door.

Hinata waited for Karin and soon they found themselves sitting on the gymnasium floor in front of Anko.

"First, before I get onto the interesting things I have to remind you all yet again about something unpleasant," Anko called out across the year group, "I am asking you to change _inside _the change rooms."

A chorus of voices erupted and moans were clearly audible.

"I know, I know that it is much more convenient to just change in the hall or on the stands but the male teachers feel…uncomfortable."

Anko frowned as she waited for the year group's laughter to die down, "So remember, change rooms! Now onto something more interesting, this year you will all participate in a camping activity and you are all expected to join some form of sport, class and community service. These four things will take place on every Friday and the camping will go over the weekend. Unfortunately you won't have any say in the choice of these things but there is something guaranteed in all four."

Anko paused and everyone quieted down, they wanted to hear this.

"Boys."

Squeals, chatter, laughter and cheers bombarded the poor P.E teacher and it took a few minutes for her to finally calm the crazy arse teenage girls down. After a while they all decided that if they listened they could go to lunch and so they stopped talking for the most part.

"Yes, boys, no we aren't bribing you but we thought it might give you some…motivation and enthusiasm for the course. You will be going through this experience with our brother school, Konoha Boys and we shall see what happens. The list is up outside the senior school staff room so go check it out to see what you have been put down for. You can go to lunch now," Anko then waved them off.

The girls all rose and as a mass pushed passed each other for the exit, Karin and Hinata groaned as they tried to fit through the door.

"Does our year remind you of cattle?" Karin asked once they made it out alive.

Hinata smiled but her mind was on other things, boys. That was all she could get her mind to recognise. Boys, boys, boys, she was going to meet one that wasn't related to her. Hinata didn't know how to feel, scared, anxious, elated?

"Breath Hina, what has gotten in to you?" Karin asked as they opened their locker to get out their lunch.

"Nothing, nothing," Hinata replied, no one knew that she had never talked to a guy her age before…it was too private for even Karin to know about, "Just wondering what I have been rostered for."

"Well stop wondering, let's go see!" Karin punched the air and then whisked Hinata off to the noticeboard.

"If I could sweat drop I so would right about now," Hinata groaned as Karin dragged her to the list, which was surrounded by a wall of girls.

"MOVE! Shove! Coming through, out of the way. This is not a meeting place!" Karin yelled as she tackled and elbowed her way through the crowd.

Hinata watched in amazement as Karin made a pathway for them to go through, she couldn't live without Karin.

"Here Hinata, front row seats, let's see. Camping…I wonder who is in my group. Rotten luck, I'm doing gymnastics as a sport, I can't even do a log roll…what about…

Hinata zoned out all of the buzzing talk around her and quickly found her name.

**Name Camping Group Sport Service Class**

**Hyuga, Hinata 7 cricket childcare science**

Hinata was a bit confused; science class and childcare service all seemed slightly weird.

"So when do we start and who are we with?" Karin asked.

Hinata shrugged, "I-I guess you find out on the day."

"Guess so, what camping group are you in? I'm in group three," Karin said.

"I'm in group seven, and I'm doing cricket, childcare and science class," Hinata said.

"Aw, damn I'm doing none of those! Oh well, I wonder why we are doing it with a boy school. Must be for socialising, I don't mind that idea," Karin laughed as they walked to their area.

Hinata smiled and whispered, "I don't mind it either."

* * *

Next chapter will be on a Friday, you can all do the maths.

Hopefully you enjoyed the first chapter, not much action but I guarantee there will be some next time.

Review, people, I know you love favouriting but I love reviews even more!

It is only the polite thing to do, I'm writing and you review

Thankyou

**Crackfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** hehe, sorry when I said it would be on Friday, I meant that the actual chapter…inside the story would be set on a Friday

Well, there you go

**Dedication**: Amsterdam, love their stiletto race! Everyone has to watch it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or close to me by the cure or beep by the pussycat dolls

* * *

Hinata waved goodbye to her mother as she walked into her school, Friday. Hinata was excited yet shitting herself at the same time. She was completely beside herself with emotions, she had no idea what to say, do or…

"Hinata! Excited!? I hope there is a hottie in my class," Karin ran up to Hinata smiling, "I have maths."

"I have science, to tell you the truth I'm a bit nervous," Hinata smiled sheepishly.

Karin nodded, "Nervous? Don't be! It's our chance girl, knock 'em dead! Anyway I am taking my leave, the bell is about to go. Wish me luck."

Hinata did so as her cheerful friend rushed off and the small teenager slumped as she made her way to her locker. She was about to have a nervous breakdown, she was sure of it. The bell rang and Hinata sprinted to her locker, she needed to get to class on time…

This was it, Hinata was standing outside her classroom. She peered in and almost had a heart attack, boys were there, and she cursed herself for being late. Now she would attract much unwanted attention. Hinata was about to run for it when a ghostly white face came in front of her.

"Care to join us?"

Hinata smothered her scream and managed to squeak, "Sorry for being late."

The ghostly man smirked, "No problem, I haven't called the role yet. I'm your teacher, Orochimaru-sensei."

Hinata blinked, stunned, she had a man for a teacher? A gross looking man at that, this camping course was turning her whole world upside down, she had never ever been taught by a man before. On top of that the whole class had noticed her.

"Hello, excuse me, what is your name?"

"Hyuga Hinata," Hinata blushed heavily as she glanced nervously around the room.

"Hinata, take a seat," Orochimaru gestured to the back.

Hinata nodded and turned around, she almost died, boys…everywhere! Not one girl she recognised. There seemed to be a shortage of girls, maybe there was some sort of illness that only females could catch. That must explain it. Hinata nodded to herself as she made her way to the back. She decided the only possible thing she could do was to completely ignore every male in the whole classroom and focus on the teacher and fellow women. And that is what she did, while the other girls talked and chatted (in other words, flirted) with boys, Hinata was perfecting tunnel vision. She was in the zone until she noticed a noise coming from behind her. It was singing, more like a murmured tune, Hinata smiled softly as she listened and tried to resist the urge to turn around to see who was singing but it got the better of her. Hinata slowly turned her head, as if to stare out the window but instead she looked at a shock of blonde hair. It was as if electricity was coursing through her, there was a boy laying his head on the table, i-pod in ears, murmuring some sort of lyrics to an unnamed song.

"I've waited hours for this, I've made myself so sick I wished I'd stayed asleep today…I never thought this day would end I never thought tonight could ever be this close to me," the blonde lifted a hand and began to tap a tune on the plastic desk.

"Uzumaki!"

The boy looked up and Hinata jumped slightly when his striking blue eyes met hers; he smiled, not big like Hinata imagined he would, but small and kind. Hinata felt her heart twist, surge and expand; she weakly smiled back and flipped around. She shook her head and tried to clear her mind but it wasn't working. She looked up at her new teacher fearfully, he really creeped her out.

"Uzumaki, how does nitrogen from the atmosphere convert into nitrates?" Orochimaru smirked.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, sleepily sat up straight and yawned, "Nitro-what?"

Hinata smiled shyly as the rest of the class laughed at the boy. Orochimaru was smiling too but he didn't seem all too pleased.

"Take out your earphones and thankyou for entertaining our class this morning, would you care to sing anything else Naruto?" Orochimaru sneered.

Naruto took out his i-pod and pulled back his chair, "Actually I would."

Hinata's eyes widened as she watched the strange and confident boy stride to the front of the classroom. Orochimaru glared daggers and sat down, he decided to let the boy continue. Hinata watched, shocked, as the blonde climbed onto the teacher's desk and grinned at everyone. She had never ever seen someone do such a thing, never seen someone go against a teacher like that and yet she wasn't afraid. She actually found it quite likeable and the rest of the class obviously thought so as well. They all quitened down as Naruto had cleared his voice, he was ready he then started to dance…like the pussycat dolls…

"They always got a plan to be my one and only man!" Naruto yelled as he started to jirate his hips.

Hinata gasped and the whole class erupted in noise as Naruto continued to sing and point at people. Orochimaru got up and reached to grab Naruto but Naruto dodged and continued to sing and jirate his hips from side to side.

"UZUMAKI!"

Naruto laughed and leaped to the front row of tables, the boys catcalled and the girls mainly stayed quiet, Hinata could only widen her big lavender eyes further.

"Naruto, down now if you don't want to visit the principal!" Orochimaru screamed.

Naruto smirked and jumped to the floor, "Chill, you're the one who wanted to be entertained. Good enough for you? What do you think?"

The class cheered and Naruto nodded his head, Orochimaru merely pointed a finger to Naruto's desk and kept his hand in the air until the rowdy boy sat down. Hinata quickly glanced over her shoulder at him and she was met again with those striking blue eyes.

The poor, sheltered thing whipped around to face the front and she shook her head and tried to pay attention for the rest of the lesson but once the bell went for the end of class she couldn't recall anything that Orochimaru had said. All she could remember was the tabletop dancing performed by Naruto. Hinata wondered slightly if it would be like that all the time if she hung around boys. She decided that she preferred a more calm existence and she quickly got up from her desk and sprinted for the door. Something had happened to her in science, right when she held eye contact with that boy, it was as if she had been pushed into the deep end of a pool and she didn't have a ladder to get out. Karin could help her; she could throw her a life jacket. But maybe she didn't want to be saved. Hinata held a hand to her cheek and leaned against the wall outside the science lab, maybe the blonde boy could actually be her saviour…her lifesaver…

"Hey."

Hinata screamed and dropped her books.

"Sorry, sorry, my bad!"

Hinata just stood there, dumb, she couldn't believe her eyes. The boy, _the _boy was holding her books out to her.

"Hello, sorry, here," the sunny boy handed the books over and held out his hand, "I'm Naruto, well you probably already know my name. Orochimaru has a good set of lungs, doesn't he?"

Hinata didn't take Naruto's hand; she couldn't bring herself to do so. She didn't answer him either; she just stared at the floor and tried to fight down her growing blush. Naruto awkwardly lowered the hand and coughed, he then looked up at her and hesitated for a moment.

"I-

"I-

The two both started, then stopped.

"Sorry, you first," Naruto said.

Hinata shook her head and shyly glanced up at him.

"You're a shy thing, aren't you? That is one thing I'm not, but don't worry, I talk a lot so you won't have to say much. Actually there is something I want you to say."

Hinata looked up slowly.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

"Hinata," Hinata was barely audible.

"Hinata? Nice, we have sport now, I'm doing soccer, what sport are you doing?"

Hinata walked next to the chattering boy, she had never felt so self-conscious in her life. Come to think of it, this Friday has been full of first things, from having a male teacher to…now.

"Cricket," Hinata managed to breath, _oh come on spastic, say something! He probably thinks I have some sort of brain damage. Right now I have talked to a boy my age, if you could call three words a conversation and he is right next to me. It's my chance!_

"So you know where we are going, exactly?" Naruto broke the silence.

Hinata realised they were walking in the opposite direction to the school ovals, "I…uh, yes, the ovals are the other way."

Naruto felt pleased, the girl finally spoke a sentence, "Nice school."

Hinata nodded and they continued to walk, she played possible conversation starters in her head and she finally summoned up the confidence to say something.

"You sing?"

"What?"

Hinata mentally beat herself up for sounding so idiotic, "I mean…do you sing in a choir or-

"Choir? Pfft," Naruto laughed.

Hinata looked the other way and felt her face go on fire, she really was an idiot, of course he didn't do choir.

"No, I don't do choir but I like music. You must be asking because of my performance in science. I just have too much energy, that's the main reason for what I do," Naruto laughed slightly and mumbled something about choir.

Hinata felt relieved yet disappointed when they came upon the ovals, she had hardly said anything to Naruto and all he had done was laugh at her. Hinata sighed, then she realised how late they both were.

"Ah, I have to go, we're really late," Hinata mumbled, she looked as if she was about to run when she stopped and turned to face Naruto, "I…I liked your singing by the way…and dancing."

"Really? I reckon all I needed was a pair of hooker heels and I'd be a regular sex symbol," Naruto grinned at Hinata.

Hinata had nothing to say to this and she quickly ran off leaving an amused Naruto. He watched the small teenager race off and smiled again, she was a mystery he decided, a real mystery.

* * *

Ok?

I hope it wasn't boring, but I felt serious so I wrote a serious chapter…

All advice and critique welcome

only rule: no death threats

Thanks

**Crack.**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm feeling SO serious! I need something to make me feel …. INSANE

**Dedication**: to Sexy Bitch by David Guetta and to a certain school as they actually do what Naruto's school is going to do… :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Sexy Bitch!

**Private School Girl

* * *

**

Hinata couldn't believe boys were playing cricket with her. She had missed the ball, knocked over her own wicket and tripped before being able to throw a ball back to her other players. She was a mess and she was ecstatic that the game was over. When she walked back to the change rooms she caught two people sitting on a bench, making out. Hinata couldn't pull her big lavender eyes away, there was Ino and some boy sucking each other's faces off. Hinata thought it looked awful and tacky. And then Ino glanced up at her and Hinata ran off with a deep blush on her face.

_How embarrassing! She caught me watching her make out! I'm going to just die! _Hinata groaned as she covered her face with her petite and delicate hands. She couldn't wait for lunch to come and then she could go hide in a hole and not come back out until that day was over.

"Hinata!"

Hinata removed her hands slowly and watched as Karin came towards her.

"Karin! Thank go you're here, I made such a fool of myself," Hinata then recounted her cricket playing skills and how she witnessed Ino attacking another helpless person.

"Don't worry Hina! Who cares? I've got great news! Our school has arranged for us to go back to the guy's school!" Karin smiled and jumped up and down.

Hinata didn't feel quite so cheery about this prospect, "Why?"

"We're watching their school play rugby against another boy school, meaning DOUBLE boys!" Karin smiled widely.

Hinata hung her head and weakly wondered why God was taking pleasure in torturing her. She could not stand being surrounded by boys for one more second; it was too much pressure, too much self-consciousness!

"Are you alright Hinata?" Karin put an arm around her best friend, "Don't worry, I'll stay with you the whole time! I know you're a little shy but it'll be great fun. Anyway, have you met a hot guy?"

Hinata stayed silent and she wondered if Naruto counted as a hot guy. He definitely didn't look like those models on T.V, he didn't seem to be movie star material but she liked him the best out of all the boys she had to see. He seem to stand out amongst the crowd and Hinata found it charming.

"Earth to Hinata!" Karin waved a hand in front of Hinata's pale face.

"Hmm?"

"Haven't seen anyone then?" Karin asked again.

"Oh…well, there is this one guy th-

"Who?!" Karin was way too excited for her own good.

"N-Naruto," Hinata blushed heavily, she had just said his name aloud and it felt unnatural.

"Ooooh Hina you're blushing!" Karin smirked, "Now, come on let's go to their school! Now is our chance Hinata, grab someone as quick as you can and hold onto them!"

Hinata hopelessly followed Karin through the mass of people and her whole body sank into a state of misery when she saw the buses awaiting them. She didn't want to go on a bus with boys! Karin was unaffected by everything and she didn't slow down until she had successfully dragged Hinata all the way to the bus door.

"Y-

"Ladies first," a boy said from behind.

Hinata and Karin turned and Hinata almost died. Naruto was behind her and he was being chivalrous and he-

"I hate chivalry!" Karin moaned, "Girls are the ones in shining armour because chivalry is dead and princesses can rescue their god damn selves!"

Naruto stood there, slightly stunned, then he started laughing. Karin smiled and when she saw the look on Hinata's face she had a sudden brain wave.

"Oh…Are you Naruto?" Karin looked very sly and Hinata died twice, she hated Karin at that very moment.

"Yeah, how'd you know my name?" Naruto grinned.

"Oh…around, anyway I'm Karin and this is Hinata."

"I already know her," Naruto confirmed Karin's suspicions.

"Really? Well I need to go because I forgot that I need to…" Karin glanced around and saw a tree, "I need to go climb a tree. See ya!"

Naruto looked in wonder as Hinata's loud best friend skipped off away from the tree. Hinata silently thought of many ways to make her friend suffer…maybe she could draw moustaches over all her Metallica posters…hehehe

"You're friend…is interesting. I like her," Naruto turned back to Hinata.

"I don't," Hinata muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Hinata waved her hands in the air and her face when as red as beet.

"You going to get into the bus?" An angry voice called from inside.

Hinata turned to see a very peeved bus driver, she nodded and sidled into the vehicle, she quickly took a seat and hoped that Karin would come back. Unfortunately her friend loved matchmaking and she was gone for good. Naruto sat next to Hinata and smiled again. Hinata's heart started to pound faster and her little frame began to tremble.

"Have you ever been to a rugby game before?" Naruto asked as more people filed onto the bus.

Hinata shook her head and chewed on her rosy red lip. She was in a bad situation.

"Really? Well it is pretty good fun. Our school runs riot sometimes, haha," Naruto chuckled as he recalled some sort of event from the past.

"R-riot?" Hinata squeaked.

"Oh, not like that. You'll see whenever we score a goal," Naruto kept his big blue eyes focused on the small creature next to him; she fascinated him.

Hinata calmed down after she was reassured that she wouldn't be placed into the middle of a riot of teenage boys; she didn't know what could be more frightening.

"You fine?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, thankyou," Hinata replied in her high voice.

Naruto grinned at the sound and watched as the bus filled up, after a few more minutes they were on the road and he decided to start up more conversation.

"How was cricket?"

"Huh?" Hinata didn't understand what the blonde had meant.

"Your sport."

"Oh, of course," Hinata felt like and idiot and she also felt light headed, a light headed idiot, "I…I…I'm not very good at cricket."

Naruto threw back his shaggy blonde head and laughed, "Really? I can't picture you playing a sport like that anyway. You're too small and…well you're too small for any sort of sport like that."

Hinata felt a bit indignant at this but she silently agreed, her fragile body wasn't cut out for vigorous activity…not like cricket was vigorous.

"Umm…how was soccer?" Hinata ventured to ask.

"Great!" Naruto's face was animated and he launched into a whole tale about soccer, which Hinata didn't understand the half of.

The further the bus went the more relaxed Hinata became, she had sort of enjoyed listening to Naruto speak and her pounding heart has slowed down.

"Nearly here, it sucks that we can't stay with your school but we're all separated in the stands," Naruto shrugged, "Can't be helped."

"We're separated?" Hinata smiled, Karin had forgotten that piece of information.

Naruto nodded, "Lets see…I'm going to ask you ten questions to get to know you more, then you can ask me whatever you want. They have to be answered truthfully okay?"

Hinata's big eyes widened and she tightly gripped her uniform, this was going to be very nerve racking.

"Okay, one, outdoors or indoors?"

"Indoors," Hinata loosened her grip on her uniform, that question wasn't so bad.

"Two, have you ever been addicted to a video game?"

"Yes, Halo 3."

"Really? I wouldn't picture you as the person to play that sort of game," Naruto nodded his head at his new find, "Three, books or magazines?"

"Books."

Naruto nodded again, "Thought so. Question four, have you been at your school for a long time?"

"All my life," Hinata murmured.

"Wow, long time, question five, if you could be an animal what would you be?"

"…a bird," Hinata said.

"Six, Mac or PC?"

"PC."

"Seven, salad or Macas?"

Hinata smiled, "McDonalds."

"Okay, that was unexpected! Hmmm, what else…question eight, what is your favourite song?"

"Neopolitan Dreams by Lisa Mitchells."

"Never heard of it, nine, have any hidden talents?"

"Well…I'm ok at playing Xbox 360," Hinata said slowly.

"Fair enough, and ten, name one thing many people don't know about you," Naruto said.

Hinata knew exactly what she could say but she decided against it instead she told him about another of her irrational fears, "I hate butterflies."

"What?"

"It started when I was twelve, I was in a butterfly conservatory and I suddenly thought a butterfly would land on my face and stay stuck to it forever. I ran through the whole place and I was freaking out. I really hate butterflies."

Naruto sat there for a moment and a grin started to spread across his face, "That is the longest thing you've said all day."

Hinata realised that it was and she immediately blushed, she couldn't believe that she told him about her fear of butterflies. How embarrassing.

"You probably think I'm stupid for being scared of butterflies."

"No, I think it is a perfectly rational fear," Naruto smiled.

"It is not, when I told Karin she laughed," Hinata looked out the window.

"Am I laughing?"

"Maybe not aloud," Hinata murmured, she was surprised at herself for being so outspoken.

"Look, now you can ask me ten questions, I'll be as honest as you were," Naruto promised.

Hinata didn't really know what to say, she felt under pressure and Naruto kept on looking at her with expectance.

"I'm not sure what to ask," Hinata squeaked.

"You know what?" Naruto asked.

Hinata shook her head.

"You remind me of a mouse," Naruto smiled and Hinata blushed, a mouse?

"Come on ask me something if you want," Naruto said encouragingly.

Hinata opened her mouth and closed it again, she didn't now what to ask. Hinata then caught glimpse of a sign saying 'Konoha Boys'. Hinata relaxed as the bus drove into the school.

"Oh, we're here," Naruto said, looking slightly disappointed, "Maybe next time?"

Hinata nodded her head quickly.

"Okay, all girls stay on the bus for a moment, boys come out and line up in alphabetical order. Now," Orochimaru ordered.

"See you little mouse," Naruto smiled as he got up from his seat and walked off with his fellow classmates.

Hinata leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, she had survived. She had been tightly wound the whole trip and even though she sort of enjoyed being with Naruto she still was thankful that they had arrived. Hinata vaguely thought about her new nickname, little mouse? Hinata smiled faintly and blushed heavily, she had to admit that she liked it. Hinata then remembered Naruto saying something about kids running riot, Hinata was curious to find out what was going to happen.

* * *

Hinata watched in awe as the stadium erupted in cheer, Konoha boys were losing by four points as Suna had just scored a try, but the boy from Suna missed the conversion, causing the cheers. The score was 0-4 and Hinata was on the edge of her seat with Karin, hoping that Konoha would get a try. Hinata watched as a Konoha player, in red and white, caught the ball and raced for the try line. Hinata jumped up and so did Karin and as he scored a try all of Konoha Boys and Girls cheered. Hinata then realised that something was meant to happen whenever Konoha Boys scored. Hinata looked around and noticed all these boys jumping onto the field and one was carrying a boombox. Blasting from the boombox was the awesome beat that is Sexy Bitch. All the guys stood in a crowd and started shuffling while singing to the song. Hinata looked in shock, were they allowed to say sexy bitch in school?

_Yes I can see her_

_Cause every girl in here wonna be her_

_Oh shes a diva_

_I feel the same and I wonna meet her_

_They say she low down_

_Its just a rumor and I don't believe em_

_They say she needs to slow down_

_The baddest thing around town_

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before_

_Nothing you can compare to your neighbourhood hoe_

_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

_The way that booty movin I can't take no more_

_Have to stop what i'm doin so I can pull up close_

_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

_Dam girl_

_Dam you'se a sexy bitch_

_A sexy bitch_

_Dam you'se a sexy bitch_

_Dam girl_

Before the song could stop an annoyed voice came through the speakers, "Thank you Konoha boys, yes you got a try, get off the field now before we get rid of it!"

The boys turned down the song and all shuffled off, Hinata could just make out a shock of blonde hair, and she smiled. He really did stand out.

* * *

**Thanks**

**And yes a school in Sydney does that…hehe, dam girl!**

**Anyway, sorry if it is too serious for ya liking!**

**Crackfic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, BLAH **

* * *

Hinata opened the door to the childcare centre she had to volunteer at. It was a Saturday afternoon and she was slightly scared as to whom and what she may be meeting with. For a glimpse moment she hoped a certain blonde would be there but then she immediately killed the thought. There was a one in a hundred chance and Hinata wasn't lucky. The front office of the centre was cool. That was the only word that came to mind, not cool as in 'OMG twilight is SOO cool'; it was a fresh, icy cool. The walls were mint green and the furniture was white. Hinata walked to the receptionist and watched as the neat and smart lady tapped away at her computer. Hinata examined the lady's manicured nails and vaguely wondered if the receptionist was actually typing anything of use. Probably playing Tetris. Finally the lady looked up.

"Can I help you?"

"Um, yes, I'm here from Konoha girls and-

"Room 12"

"Pardon?" Hinata blinked.

"Down the hall to the left, room 12," and with that the lady began to tap on the keyboards again.

Hinata sighed, the day didn't seem to be turning out that great. Hinata reached her assigned room and slowly opened the door to reveal thirteen other students sitting around the table. Hinata walked over to them and sat down, she quickly scanned the faces and was disappointed. He wasn't there. Hinata fiddled with her jacket, no one in the group was talking it was sort of awkward. Hinata looked up and right across from her was a boy sporting a leather jacket with spiky brown hair and red tattoos on his cheek. He smiled, revealing sharp canine teeth. Hinata blushed and turned her head away. She couldn't deal with this stress, Hinata hoped that one day she would just wake up and miraculously be cured of her fear if boys. Maybe if she found all seven dragon balls…

"I'm Kiba, what's your name?"

Hinata whipped her head back up to face the boy with the leather jacket.

"I'm.."

"Hinata!" A loud voice called from the door.

Every eye turned to see a sunny blonde stride in. Hinata couldn't help but smile as Naruto sat down next to her.

"So how's it been? Ready to do some childcare?" Naruto beamed.

"Ahem…"

Naruto and Hinata looked up to see Kiba scowling.

"What's up with you Kiba?"

"You tell me Uzumaki."

Hinata started to feel nervous, she had never seen two boys fight before but she had a funny feeling that Kiba and Naruto where about to lunge at each other.

"Hey students!"

Hinata sighed in relief as Anko, the teacher, came in and she watched as Kiba and Naruto relaxed from their ready-to-pounce state.

"Now class we're going to go around in a circle saying our names so we can get to know each other," the Anko said, "And I'll start. I'm Anko and now let's go around, starting with the blonde kid."

Naruto said his name and so it went until Kiba. Anko then beckoned for them to follow her and she took them to a huge room filled with children ranging from ages 3-7.

"This is where most of you will be assigned for these coming weeks. Of course there are other less strenuous activities you will be doing as well. Now before I divide you up, anyone here bad with children?" Anko asked.

Many people put up their hand; Anko frowned and chewed on her pencil.

"Wow, that's no good. So many? Oh well, everyone with their hand up can go then."

The students looked at each other, they couldn't believe their luck. It was so easy to get out of they almost laughed. As the class started to turn towards the door they were stopped by Anko's loud voice.

"HA! Got you there. Everyone in this room will complete twenty-four hours of childcare service no matter what so if you're bad with children…get over it," Anko grinned evilly, "Now! For the groups!"

Hinata chopped the banana up quickly and threw it into the bowl so that it could join the rest of the fruit. There were five groups of three and Hinata just so happened to have been standing next to Naruto and Kiba. This landed her in the situation she was now in. Naruto and Kiba were furiously chopping the fruit and Hinata watched fearfully as the fruit began to run out. Who knew what they would cut next. Sure enough Naruto grabbed a nearby children's book and started to hack away, Kiba quickly turned his knife to the fridge calender and soon bits and pieces of miscellaneous items were flying everywhere.

"Getting tired Uzumaki?" Kiba asked as casually as he could while cutting open a milk carton.

"I'm just getting started."

Hinata desperately tried to protect the fruit bowl but it wasn't easy as pieces of rubber, wood and milk flew at her.

"Hey kidos how is it-

The teenaged boys stopped their competition and turned to face a very bewildered Anko. Wait, bewildered isn't the right word, she was more…pissed.

"What the hell is this?" Anko shouted.

At that point Naruto and Kiba decided it was a good time to drop their large kitchen knives.

"Well!"

…

"Hinata! What have you been doing here?" Anko cornered the poor girl.

"W-w-

"Anko, it wasn't Hinata…Naruto and I just got a little carried away. That's all."

"THAT'S ALL? YOU TRASHED THE WHOLE ROOM!" Anko paused to take some deep breaths, "You three, follow me."

Hinata released her grip on the large fruit bowl and reluctantly followed her P.E teacher. She had no idea of what was going to happen, she had never been in trouble before…ever! Anko opened up an empty office room, the three guilty looking teens filed in.

"First, tell me. Why?" Anko managed to spit out the words through gritted teeth.

Naruto and Kiba looked at the floor so the question fell to Hinata.

"I-I was cutting fruit and then th-they b-b-began to challenge each other and they cut up fruit then they cut up-

"Everything else?" Anko provided.

Hinata nodded.

"Okay Hinata, I think you were apart of it. All of you were, so you will be punished for your senseless behaviour."

Hinata nodded, she just hoped she wouldn't be given a harsh punishment.

"All three of you will stay afterschool here and be the new janitors."

"FOR HOW LONG?" Kiba shouted in disbelief.

"How ever long it takes for you three to straighten up, now you can go home. I'll see you on Monday."

The three quietly left and gathered their belongings.

"Well that went well," Naruto murmured.

"Shutup!" Kiba pulled on his leather jacket.

"How 'bout you. If it wasn't for your stupid idea I wouldn't be in this mess," Naruto complained.

"Dude, I hate you."

"I'm not too fond of you either mate," Naruto growled.

Despite their apparent hatred for each other the two teens kept on walking together as they left the childcare centre. Hinata meekly followed behind them. She didn't want to get caught in another crossfire.

"I guess I'll see you on Monday then," Kiba grimaced as he jumped onto his motorbike.

Hinata waved as he revved away. She vaguely wondered if it was legal for someone of his age to ride a motorbike. Oh well. Hinata snuck a glance at Naruto, the blonde seemed lost in thought but then he seemed to remember something.

"Oh Hinata, you're still here?"

Hinata felt like falling over, he had forgotten all about her! Hinata wished she wasn't so quiet, people seldom remembered her.

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"Sorry about what happened. That Kiba…We just don't get along," Naruto smiled.

Hinata nodded, she kind of gathered that piece of information.

"So how you getting home?" Naruto's sunny face seemed to light up again once the loud Kiba had disappeared.

"Bus."

Naruto nodded, "Naw, I'm getting the train. Wha-

At that moment a bus pulled up, muffling the rest of Naruto's question.

"Sorry, that's my bus," Hinata whispered, her small voice drowned by the bus's engine.

Hinata hopped onto the bus and sat down with her ticket clenched in her hand. She couldn't wait to go home so she could relax and not scramble for every scrap of courage she had. Hinata glanced out the window and couldn't help but smile as she saw Naruto waving vigorously at her. Hinata waved back and then the bus pulled away, leaving Naruto at the pavement. Hinata couldn't pull her eyes away from him, they continued to keep eye contact until the bus turned a corner…blocking the blonde from her view.

* * *

**Review!**

**Ridiculous chapter, je sais!!! Or is it je connais??? HMMMMMM Anyway**

**Au revoir and bonsoir! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Influenced by my camp trips from hell, certain teachers, Hating Alison Ashley the movie and Kimi ni Todoke

**

* * *

**

It was a Sunday night, three weeks after Hinata's incident at the childcare centre, she had continued to go there every Saturday and the two schools continued to have their lessons and sports together every Friday. Kiba and Naruto continued to have their petty fights and Ino and Sakura were still as slutty as ever.

Now it was time for Hinata to go on the school's camping trip. Hinata shoved her kitchen sink into her suitcase, okay that was just a metaphor but Hinata had packed a crazy amount of clothes and other items for the three-day camping trip. This trip was just a practice apparently for the real thing that they were going to be marked on.

Each camp group consisted of 20 people who were broken up into 5 groups of four and Hinata still didn't know how she was landed in a group with Ino, Kiba and Naruto. Was there some god-like being laughing at her from the heavens or was she just pre-destined to suffer?

The trip was to start early in the morning, 5 am at the school for the bus ride to the camping ground. They were all expected to canoe and hike, which Hinata was not looking forward to and to top it all off she had to share a tent with either Naruto, Kiba or Ino and any combination would be awful.

Naruto would be amazing/awful, amazing as she sort of-kind of liked him but awful as she would be a nervous wreck. What happens when she has to change clothes? Hinata felt her face burn up.

Kiba? He was good looking she guessed but in an intimidating sort of way, plus he was…well he was a boy! Hinata groaned at all the awkward possibilities. Not good.

And then there was Ino…the bitchy, bimbo, big-boobed blond; enough said. Way too many bs for her own good.

Hinata groaned and banged her head on her suitcase. Camp equals disaster. The lavender-eyed girl glanced at her alarm clock, 11 pm. Hinata climbed into her bed and tried to forget her troubles as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Alright camp group 7, there are 10 camping groups. 10 being the hardest in difficulty, one being the easiest," Anko yelled at a volume that should be illegal at 5 am, "Your group is no walk in the park, I can tell you now. So you better get mentally and physically prepared."

Hinata silently died inside at the idea of being in the one of the hardest groups...why, why? She wondered if someone really was watching her in the heavens and laughing.

"You all know your groups of four but I think I should now inform you about how these groups will work. You will be deeply involved with your group, you cook together, help set up stations together and-

"Excuse me, but what are stations?"

Anko smirked and started to chuckle evilly, "I'm glad you asked ranga-

"The names Gaara!"

"I don't care. Anyway each group of four is assigned to a station, an example are the people who will be in charge of digging the toilet," Anko eyed all of the half awake students, "When we get to the camping place you'll be assigned to the jobs. Now the moment you've all been waiting for! You're all going to find out who your tent buddy will be!"

Hinata moaned, she was wedged in between Kiba and Naruto and they were at it again.

"Hope I'm not with you, loser!" Kiba growled.

"Don't worry Hinata, you're not a loser and I'll go with you. Who cares what he thinks," Naruto patted Hinata on the back.

"Don't fuck with me Uzumaki, you know what I mean!" Kiba cracked his knuckles.

"No I don't, what did you mean Inuzuka?"

Hinata shivered as a deadly aura grew around the two. Death! Death! She could smell the death!

"Kiba, Hinata and Naruto! At it again? Why is it that chaos is always surrounding you? I don't know why I was cursed into a group with the three of you. My salary doesn't cover this so just shut up and listen!" Anko screeched.

Kiba and Naruto snapped their heads to look at the teacher having a mental breakdown.

"Thankyou! Now, Ino you're with Kiba. Hinata is with Naruto, Gaara is with Shino-

Hinata froze, she was with Naruto? No, no, no, no, no!

"Ohhh! Kiba-kun, did you hear that? You're with me!" Ino grabbed onto Kiba's leather clad arm.

"Yeah, I heard," Kiba glared at the smug blond.

"Oh, then you must have heard who I'm with," Naruto said, "This girl right here."

Hinata blushed heavily as Naruto placed an arm around her shoulder. A camp trip like this was going to be hell.

* * *

"Sit! I said to sit! That means you Naruto Uzumaki and you too ranga!" Anko yelled at the bus full of rowdy teenagers.

"The names Gaara!"

"I DON'T CARE JUST SIT!"

Gaara sat.

Hinata leant her head on the window; Ino had made sure to sit next to Kiba and now Hinata was stuck with Naruto for the whole eight hours of the bus ride.

"So, how was your weekend?" Naruto asked.

"Good."

Naruto nodded, "Tell me Hinata, are you nervous around all boys or is it just me?"

Hinata's heart jumped, "I-I-I'm tired! Good day."

Hinata shut her eyes and desperately tried to fall asleep but it wasn't working.

"Um, Hinata? Are you sleeping?"

Hinata pried open one eye to see a confused blond an inch away from her face. She quickly scrunched the eye back together again.

"Yes I'm sleeping."

Naruto shrugged and leant back in his chair, "You're funny, you know that?"

Hinata inwardly moaned, how was her awkwardness and suffering amusing to anyone?

"Huh? Naruto, if you think Hinata is funny then you would think me hilarious. I know Kiba thinks so," Ino leant across the aisle and placed a hand on Naruto's arm, "Want to here a joke of mine?"

Naruto looked at Ino and smiled, a very polite yet sub zero smile, "No thanks!"

Ino fumed and clasped onto Kiba's arm, "Did you hear that Kiba! He just rejected me…"

"What the hell Ino? I thought you said you were interested in me," Kiba said.

"Oh, well. I am, I just was making fun. Just taking a piss, 'course you're the one that I want!" Ino then grabbed Kiba's head and pulled his down to meet hers.

Hinata turned her head and tried to make it seem as if she was tossing in her sleep, she then peaked at what Ino and Kiba were doing, but again she was met by Naruto.

"AHH!" Hinata jumped back in her seat.

"Are you really that scared of me?" Naruto asked with a weird expression.

"Oh, no, I um, I just-

"Don't worry about it, just go to sleep like you planned."

The two stayed silent for the rest of the trip.

* * *

"Right, finally we're unloaded and ready to canoe to the camping ground, it is 1.30 pm," Anko glanced at her watch as she spoke, "And I'm absolutely buggered but we can't stop here. First things first. Who has what station?

Uzumaki's group is on toilet duty, here is Dug,"Anko handed a shovel to Naruto, "And here is Loo-Loo."

Hinata grimaced as a bag filled with toilet paper and other necessary things was placed in her hands.

"You guys figure out which one of you will canoe with that stuff and don't capsize please! I rather like having toilet paper. Now next-

"Ew! Bags not having that in our canoe! That is so gross Kiba," Ino clasped onto Kiba's brown muscled arm that was exposed as his ever constant leather jacket had been removed, due to the suffocating heat of the bush.

Kiba looked down at Ino in slight disgust, "Yeah, we're in the bush now Ino. There won't be any powerpoints here."

"Nor use for leather jacks," Naruto muttered, "and obnoxious egos."

"Want to repeat that idiot?"Kiba grabbed Naruto's shirt, a fly buzzed around the two, oblivious to the tension.

"You. Are. Obnoxious. And. Your. Ego. Is. Amazingly. Unbearable," Naruto spoke in a cool and calm voice.

A vein in Kiba's forehead began to pulse and his face began to colour a crude shade of purple, "Your face is unbearable!"

"Ooh, witty comeback."

"Comeback this you piece of shit!" Kiba pulled back a clenched fist and was surprised to find small and soft hands wrap around it.

Kiba immediately loosened his grip on Naruto's shirt and turned to face Hinata, opened mouth.

Hinata surprised herself with her brave move, she looked Kiba straight in the eye and managed to say, "Please Kiba, don't hurt Naruto. Can't we all get along?"

Kiba lowered his arm and engulfed both of Hinata's hands in one of his. Hinata noted how rough and strong they felt, she blushed lightly. It was hard to believe he was only her age.

Naruto fumed as he looked on at the pair, what, where they going out now or something?

"Please, Kiba?" Hinata whispered into the ground.

Before Kiba could say anything Naruto had firmly placed himself in between them and Anko had come to talk/yell at them again.

"Okay here in front of me are three piles, food, trangias and tents. Grab a tent and food per pair, and trangia per four. Now listen for instructions on how to canoe. I want to get to the grounds as soon as possible and it would be amazing if everyone could get there dry and able bodied."

"Come on Hinata, you are my camp parter, so lets go grab the stuff," Naruto spoke in a strange voice.

Hinata frowned, why was Naruto acting so differently today? Hinata decided it was all because Naruto was tired. That had to be it.

Hinata nodded to herself as she bent down to pick up the water barrel. She felt beads of sweat gather on her neck and under her arms. She scrunched her nose in disgust as the sweat trickled down her back and sides, it was way too hot and this barrel still wasn't budging. Hinata shooed away a fly that was annoyingly hovering around her.

Hinata stood up to look for Naruto, he was packing the food in the canoe. Hinata sat on the barrel and while she waited for her partner she thought of what was going to happen that night. A whole night with...Naruto...sleeping so close to her that she would be able to feel his body heat. Hinata reddened, she shook her head.

"Indecent thoughts! Indecent thoughts!"

"Hm? What's indecent?" Naruto asked.

Hinata stared blankly at Naruto who was crouched in front of her. Damn, he must have snuck up while she was...what had she been doing?

"Hello, anyone home?"Naruto smiled brightly.

"Oh Naruto, you aren't tired?"Hinata changed the subject.

"What?"

"Uh, can you help me take...the...the...um..."

"Water tank?"Naruto suggested helpfully.

"Yes! The water tank!"

"Uh...you might want to get up first, unless you want me to carry you to the canoe as well."

Hinata blushed heavily and leapt onto her feet, she then looked the other way as the two carried the tank down to their canoe.

* * *

"Kiba!! You idiot, where are you steering?" Ino screeched at the front of the boat.

"Maybe we would go somewhere if you actually paddled. I've been pulling us along the whole time,"Kiba slapped his paddle onto the water, then he seemed struck with an idea.

"I'm a GIRL! Uh hello! Sweating is only what guys do!" Ino sniffed.

Hinata watched subtlety while she paddled next to them, her and Naruto hadn't really said anything the whole time but at least they weren't fighting like those two. Then Hinata's lavender eyes widened as Kiba dumped a paddle full of water onto Ino's straightened blond hair.

Ino screamed at a decibel Hinata didn't know was possible for human kind.

"You ruined my hair!"Ino whipped around to glare at Kiba.

"Bite me!"

Ino (now with blond hair curled up in an almost afro) pursed her lips together so tightly that they went white. She then grabbed her water bottle and squirted Kiba in the face.

Kiba shook the water out of his hair, "Heh, is that all you g-got oh, Ino, no. No!"

Ino smirked as she poured the whole 10 litres of the water tank onto Kiba and Hinata wondered how on earth Ino managed to lift it. She then realised that un-straightening a psming bitch's hair equalled death...

Kiba looked up at the girl standing above him and he decided that she deserved ultimate payback. The whole of group 7 watched in horror as Kiba began to rock the canoe. Anko began to yell furiously but it was too late. Soon the whole canoe was upside down and their bags began to sink to the bottom of the river.

"I fucking hate you, you, you senseless PRICK!"Ino splashed water at Kiba who had managed to save only one thing, his leather jacket.

Kiba turned his head to the side to avoid Ino thrashing the water about and spouted off a list of swear words to describe his dislike for the girl floating next to him.

"I can't believe you did that! You stupid idiot, now what are we going to sleep in? Now what are we going to eat!? More importantly what am I going to wear?"Ino's questions became increasingly higher in volume.

"Shut up bitch, and sort out your priorities. I could care less what you wore, you could wear a fucking paper sack for all I fucking care!"Kiba splashed water in Ino's open mouth to prevent her from speaking.

Ino spluttered and everyone in the group enjoyed the temporary calm/silence.

"Okay Kiba, grab your paddles and turn the canoe over. Then both of you can get in and paddle SILENTLY to the camp ground," Anko ordered as she began to paddle off to their destination.

* * *

"You two can sleep under the tarp then, it won't be the most comfortable experience but I think you can survive," Anko handed a tarp to Kiba.

"How do we set it up?"

"Figure it out yourself, now Hinata and Naruto. Thank god you took the toilet pack, now go find a place where we can go without anyone seeing and dig a hole as wide as half a shovel and as deep as a shovel."

Hinata and Naruto then set off in search of the most private place possible and once they had found it they began to dig. Hinata hung "Loo-Loo"on a nearby branch and quietly admired Naruto's toned back. His broad shoulders rippled as he shovelled out the dirt.

Once the task had been finished he took "Dug" and "Loo-Loo"and the two of them made their way back to camp. Naruto leaving the shovel and the toiletry bag to mark the entrance to the makeshift toilet.

"Um...Naruto?"

Naruto looked up in surprise at Hinata. Was he imagining it or did she actually speak to him?

"....Naruto?"

Naruto managed to form a word, "Yes?"

"I never got to thank you...or say sorry."

"Huh?" Naruto wasn't following.

"I was thinking a lot when we were paddling. I want to first say thank you for always going out of your way to be kind to me and I know you are like that to everyone but I felt special when you went out of your way to talk to me,"Hinata began.

"Hinata I-

"Wait, it took me all afternoon to say this, please let me finish,"Hinata felt scared that her moment of courage would suddenly vanish to wherever it had come from.

"...Go ahead."

"You are always so happy and I'm extremely grateful for you being so encouraging. You're a popular person and to talk to the likes of me was very kind and generous of you."

Naruto furrowed his brow, and fidgeted slightly, he didn't understand where this was going.

"Now I want to say sorry. I don't know what I have done but you seem to be acting strange. Ever since the bus ride you haven't spoken more than a few sentences and...whatever I've done I'm truly sorry for it."

Naruto stopped walking and stared at Hinata's red face. He smiled brightly and lifted up her chin so that her pale eyes met his deep blue.

"Hinata."

Hinata couldn't help but shiver when his deep voice vibrated through her.

"You haven't done anything wrong, I was just acting strangely because...because. Oh crap...I don't know if I can say it,"Naruto dropped his hand and turned away.

Hinata touched her chin that was burning from where Naruto's hand had been, "You can tell me Naruto..."

"Hinata, do you really see me as this person who is above you? As someone who wants to talk to you out of pity?"Naruto didn't turn around.

"Of course you're above me, everyone likes you. I only have one friend..."Hinata trailed off and she absolutely hated herself for sounding like such a loser.

"But don't you get it Hinata?" Naruto turned around this time, he grabbed Hinata's delicate shoulders and his big eyes seemed to burn holes into Hinata's face.

"Eep,"Hinata squeaked as she felt the heat in her body rise up past her ears.

"I WANT to be friends with you, I LIKE you Hinata. Is is that hard to believe? You don't need to thank me. I don't want to be thanked, all I want to know is if you like me back..."Naruto loosened his hold on her.

Hinata tried to breathe evenly but her heart was racing, she was surprised that Naruto couldn't hear it's rapid beating. Hinata let her arms hang limply by her sides and she tried to kick start her brain action. He was still waiting for an answer.

"Y-you want to be friends with me?"Hinata managed to reply in disbelief.

"Yes or no Hinata. Do you like me or not?"

Hinata was desperately confused, what did he mean? Of course she liked him but why was he being so forceful about it. Did he mean like in another way... Hinata had never been asked a question like that outright and she didn't do well under pressure.

"Um, c-can I have a few minutes Naruto? I feel a bit faint..."Hinata whispered.

Naruto let go of her and Hinata wondered if it was just her imagination but she could of sworn his voice was strained when he said, "Of course."

* * *

"Oh, Hinata?"

Hinata looked up to see Ino coming towards her with a bucket.

"Why are you pacing?"Ino asked.

Hinata frowned, "Why are you talking to me? You've never had a proper conversation with me."

Ino waved a hand, "We're on camp. What happens in camp stays in camp."

Hinata's mouth made an 'o' shape and then she continued to pace by the river.

Ino bent down and filled her bucket up with water, "So, what happened?"

Hinata wondered if she could trust Ino or not and decided she had nothing to lose so she recounted what had happened.

Ino put a hand around Hinata's shoulder and led her away from the river and back towards camp, "You have no experience in boys but I do. Since I'm the nice person I am I'll give you some advice..."

As Ino walked off with Hinata she couldn't help but let an evil smirk distort her doll-like face, some people believe anything you say...

* * *

**Review?**

I know it took me AGES but here it is

and woohoo, next chapter should get interesting. You have NO IDEA how hard it was to get this chapter out. Hope it was interesting enough. I sort of want Hinata to be really frustrating? Is that coming across...?

Anyway review!!!

Crack.


End file.
